


Foggy Skies

by startickled



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startickled/pseuds/startickled
Summary: After the events of "Be Very Afraid", Varian has gained more trust from the city of Corona, Rapunzel requests he help her with making a new potion that will aid her around the castle. He agrees with joy and goes to work on it at once, but excitement gets the best of him, causing him to forget to put on his goggles...[Blind!Varian AU]





	1. Not Magic!

Chapter 1: Not Magic!

A crunch of gravel and dirt was to be heard as Varian walked into the city of Corona with his raccoon Ruddiger by his side. The young boy yawned, stretching his arms up at the sky. Ruddiger rushed to catch up with Varian as they continued walking along the dirt path. The raccoon smashed into Varian's leg as he halted to a stop looking around for his father.  
"Alright, dad said he was going to be around the capital today.." Varian mumbled under his breath, "So he should be somewhere around here..."  
Ruddiger let out a noise and climbed up onto Varian's shoulder, he browsed the area for a sign of Quirin. Eventually, Ruddiger saw Varian's father going around helping lift boxes and other heavy objects onto carts.  
Varian pet his beloved pet's head, "Good job buddy."  
He went up to his dad and leaned against one of the carts he was loading objects into. Quirin gasped slightly in shock when he noticed Varian, almost dropping one of the crates.  
"Varian! I didn't see you there." He laughed, placing the box down on the ground for a moment.  
Varian smiled, "Hey dad! What're you up to?"  
Quirin picked up the box again and popped it onto the cart, he looked over at Varian once more, "I'm helping load some things up to be sent to other cities. They needed the extra hand and I decided to put myself to good use."  
"You're always of good use, dad. I think it's great that you're helping out again. Hey, speaking of helping out, do you happen to know where Rapunzel is?" Varian asked.  
Quirin nodded, "I do, in fact, she had asked me the same thing about where you were."  
Varian blinked, "You mean she was looking for me? What for, do you know?"  
"Can't say I do, she said she would be at the Blacksmith. You should go and see what she wants." Quirin smiled.  
Varian stopped leaning against the cart and nodded, "I'll see you later dad! Thanks!" 

Varian ran off ready to find Rapunzel, he skidded in front of the Blacksmith shop and saw Xavier at work while Rapunzel sat on a stool doodling in her sketchbook. He walked up to her slowly and leaned to look at what she was drawing, Rapunzel was in complete concentration and biting her lip.  
"Hey, Rapunzel!" Varian smirked, sending Rapunzel to yelp and drop her pen.  
She let out a huff of relief and fixed her hair, "Hi Varian! Sorry, you startled me! I'm glad to see you though!" She picked up her pen.  
"Yeah, my dad told me you needed something from me? Or at least that you were looking for me." He chuckled.  
"Mhmm! I was needing your help with something! Xavier told me that sometimes you come here to listen to his legends so I decided to see if you'd show up." She nodded.  
Varian looked over at Xavier who was working on making some new weaponry, "Well he wasn't wrong. Ever since that eventful treasure hunt I've grown a liking for hearing legends."  
Rapunzel blushed remembering that situation, "I still try to forget about it but at least it brought everyone closer together!" She giggled.  
The blonde got up and dusted herself off, tucking her sketchbook into a small bag and waving goodbye to Xavier as Varian followed behind her. 

"So, I need your help with something, I was curious if you could make a magic spell or something that would give people extra energy?" She asked.  
Varian lifted a brow, "What do you mean? Don't you already have like, a bunch of energy?"  
Rapunzel nodded, "Yes I do! But! It's the others that I get worried for! Maybe they don't have enough energy while they're cleaning around the castle, or they just feel really tired and upset while doing it!"  
"So, if I'm understanding right, you want me to make a POTION, A COMPOUND OF CHEMICALS, NOT MAGIC, to help give the workers around the castle more energy and motivation?" He mumbled, tapping his chin.  
Rapunzel gave two thumbs up, "That's spot on!"  
Varian smiled, "I can do that Princess! Just leave it to me! I'll make you proud!"  
"Horray! Thank you so much Varian! If you need any help or anything, feel free to come to me for aid! I know I don't know much about alchemy but, heh, I sure know a LOT about motivation." She smirked, patting herself on the shoulder.  
Varian snickered slightly and nodded, "I bet you do. I'll get on it right away your highness."  
Rapunzel grabbed onto the back of Varian's shirt collar before he got to run off, "Varian, what did I tell you about calling me, your highness?"  
Varian blinked, "OH! Sorry Rapunzel, still have to work on that habit."  
Rapunzel giggled, "It's alright, I just wanted to scare you a bit. I'll let you go ahead now! I'm sure you're gonna do lovely!"  
Varian took off and turned around for a second to give a thumbs up to Rapunzel, then continued to run off back to Old Corona, Ruddiger following behind.

"Alright Ruddiger, Rapunzel is counting on me to make this. So we gotta get this perfect. It feels good to have Rapunzel trust in me again, I don't want to disappoint her!" Varian beamed with joy.  
Ruddiger grumbled and rolled his eyes, placing himself underneath Varian's work desk.  
He browsed his desk for anything that might be useful to create this said potion. He tilted his head and mumbled to himself.  
Varian gasped with an idea and clapped his hands, "I got it! Just you wait Ruddiger! This is going to be the best concoction that I've ever come up with! Rapunzel is going to be so impressed!"


	2. Goggles

"No! NO! Not this either! Oh, gross come on Ruddiger! How many times did I tell you not to bring your trash into the lab!" Varian plugged his nose while in the other hand he held a rotten apple that Ruddiger was saving for later.   
He tossed it in the trash and sighed, flopping down in his chair. His face hit the table and he groaned.   
"I've tried everything but nothing is working out! It either makes you just more tired or it doesn't react at all. I mean, just look at this plant! Poor thing looks exhausted thanks to that potion! If I gave this to Rapunzel's workers they'd be worn out by even taking a step forward!"   
Ruddiger let out another noise and walked up onto Varian's shoulder, pushing his face against Varian's cheek.   
"Thanks, buddy..." He sighed, patting the raccoon's head.   
Varian stared at the bottle in front of him, "Ugh... What am I missing? It has to be something. This should be easy! I added in all the necessary compounds and ingredients..." Varian grumbled, leaning his head against his palm.  
He let out a gasp and bolted up from the chair, causing Ruddiger to crash onto the floor.   
"THAT'S IT!" He cheered and ran into another room, rummaging through items with a crash and clang every few seconds.   
Ruddiger tilted his head and sat on the floor until Varian came back into the main room and place down a bottle.   
"I was just missing this! It should be the thing to add a kick to the formula! Or... Cause an explosion, BUT it's still worth a try! Okay Ruddiger, you might want to back up a bit for your sake." He chuckled.  
Ruddiger was about to back up but noticed Varian's goggles weren't on, the small raccoon tugged on Varian's pant leg trying to get his attention.  
Varian huffed and looked down at Ruddiger, "Stop that! I know you're excited but you gotta let go."   
Ruddiger shook his head side to side frantically, he kept making noises and pointing at his head.   
"Ruddiger, honestly, you're being such a pest right now. Let go, I just gotta do this and then I'll give you attention I promise!" He picked up the raccoon and gently tossed him to the side.   
Ruddiger started to panic and curled up in the corner hiding his eyes.   
Varian picked up the small bottle and took a deep breath, "Come on, please let this work.." He whispered to himself.  
He gently tipped the bottle over the bigger one and waited for a moment as the liquid poured in. Varian blinked and put the smaller bottle down, staring at the bigger one.   
"Well?.." He wondered, waiting for something.   
He let out a painful cry when the bottle shattered and the liquid splashed everywhere, hitting his eyes.   
Varian backed up and fell onto the floor, groaning with pain and pressing his hands against his eyes tightly.   
Ruddiger let out a panicked yelp and ran to Varian who was sitting on the floor gritting his teeth together.   
"It stings so bad. I need to wash this off." He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes trying to get them to focus a bit.   
He grabbed a bucket of water and began to rinse his eyes out, "Eugh.." He flinched from the pain.   
Ruddiger watched to make sure Varian was okay. As soon as the boy stopped rubbing his eyes he got up and shook his head.   
"Okay... I can see a bit clearer now and the stinging isn't as prominent." He breathed, dusting himself off, "I should probably ask Rapunzel for some aid. Come on Ruddiger, we're heading back to the capital."   
He grabbed his bag and Ruddiger jumped in, Varian winced slightly from the stinging in his eyes, but ignored it and left the lab.

"Hey Xavier? Have you seen Rapunzel by any chance?" Varian asked, going up to the Blacksmith.   
Xavier shook his head, "I don't think so. How come?"  
"I kinda need her help with a small thing. If you see her can you tell me where she is?" Varian smiled.  
"Indeed I can. You know, this reminds me of a legend called-"  
"No, no! It's okay! I'll come back later for the story! Gotta run now! Thanks Xavier!" Varian rushed off and slammed into something.  
He groaned as he was back on the ground. A figure took his hand and helped him up.   
"Varian, are you okay?" They asked.  
He squinted and looked at where the voice came from, "Oh! Rapunzel! This is great! I was just looking for you!"   
Rapunzel smiled, "Oh? I'm glad you bumped into me then! What did you need?"  
"Well..." Varian brushed himself off before he started to speak again, he had to squint to focus on Rapunzel again.  
"Well! I tried making the thing that you wanted and I ran into a lot of bumpy roads." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.   
Rapunzel chuckled and nodded, "I will gladly help out! I'm sure that's what you were going to ask."   
Varian smiled, "Thank you Rapunzel. I appreciate it."  
"Of course! Now, come let's go to your little nerd lab." She grinned, thinking of all the things in there.  
"It's not a nerd lab!" Varian whined.   
"Nerd hideout then!" Rapunzel shot back.   
"RAPUNZEL!" 

Varian fumbled with the keys to the lab and opened the door, "Princess's first."   
Rapunzel took a joking bow and walked in.   
"Wow! There's a lot in here! More than the last time I was here!" She explained, twirling around.   
Varian locked the door behind him and turned back to Rapunzel, "Thank you! I try to keep it as impressive as I can." He smirked with pride.   
Rapunzel went up to his desk and saw the shards of the broken bottle all over. Her eyes widened with concern.   
"Varian... What happened?"   
"Nothing! Just a small mishap! Little explosion! You know, the usual when it comes to these funky experiments." He explained, grabbing a dustpan and sweeping the glass shards off.   
Rapunzel rubbed her arm and sighed, hoping that Varian was telling the truth about what went on.   
"So! What do you need me to help with?" She asked, clapping her hands together with a smile on her face.   
Varian threw the glass shards out, "Grab some more bottles, please! They should be in that drawer right there. "   
Rapunzel nodded and grabbed as many bottles as she could hold, putting them on the table and grinning at Varian.  
"Alright!" Varian flipped on his goggles this time, "Let's get to work."


	3. Ignorance

The hours passed as Rapunzel and Varian worked together to create more formulas that will gain the goal they were going for. Varian grew tired and as did Rapunzel, but they were both determined to get this done.   
"Okay Rapunzel, just need one more bottle to make sure we have everything. Can you grab one?" Varian asked.   
Rapunzel nodded and walked off to the back to browse for extra bottles that would be lying around.  
Varian blinked as he noticed his goggles were only letting him see bright blurs of light.  
"Guess I've been working for too long. My goggles got all fogged up." He chuckled, he took them off and his eyes went wide. 

Rapunzel walked into the main room again and held a bottle in her hand, "Okay Varian I-"   
Her voice went quiet when she saw Varian stood motionless, with tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy turned around looking at Rapunzel with a look of shock smeared across his face.   
"I... I can't see..." He whispered, a lump in his throat almost making it impossible to talk without a voice crack.   
Rapunzel's eyes widened with fear, she dropped the bottle immediately and ran over to Varian, "W-What do you mean?"   
"I... I can't see..." He repeated, "Rapunzel... I can't see..."   
She shook her head, "No. No, no. What happened? Did something happen while I was in the back?"   
Varian shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know what happened I-"  
He let out a gasp as he remembered Ruddiger tugging on his pant leg a few hours prior, and the formula getting into his eyes. Varian grabbed onto his face and started to choke on his words.   
"The formula. The formula. It exploded. It shattered. The liquid got in my eyes. Rapunzel. Rapunzel I can't see!" He stammered with fear. His whole body was shaking and his knees buckled underneath him, causing him to fall forward.  
Rapunzel caught him quickly and helped him walk to the wall, setting him down. Varian leaned against it and brought his knees up to his chest. He began to breathe heavily and felt the tears stream down yet again.   
Rapunzel sat down next to him, "Varian... Varian... Hey... It's going to be okay."   
Varian kept shivering and clung onto Rapunzel for comfort, she hugged him tightly, petting his head.   
"Rapunzel... I can't see anything but bright blurs of light... I can't... I can't process this..." He cried.  
Rapunzel nodded, "I know it's scary Varian, but I know it'll be alright, you'll still be able to do your alchemy, I just know it. There's got to be a way to fix this..."   
Varian shook his head and hugged onto Rapunzel tighter, "I don't care about the alchemy..." He stammered.   
Rapunzel blinked, "Then... What are you focused on right now..?"   
"My father... Rapunzel what if I never get to see his face again? What if I never get to see him again? I just got him back. I just got him back oh my god. Oh my god, what am I going to do?! What if I can never see his face or his smile again?" Varian began to panic as his sobs got louder.   
Rapunzel gripped onto Varian's hands tightly and squeezed, "Varian. I need you to calm down."   
Varian's hands were shaking intensely, he sniffled and tried to take deep breaths.   
"Good... You need to breathe, we can't think of anything unless you calm down." She explained, stroking his hair again, he already looked exhausted and as if he were about to pass out.  
Her eyes looked over at the clock, it was late at night and they had been working for far too long.  
She looked back down at Varian and noticed his body went limp, she got worried but then realized he was asleep. She had a soft smile on her face, she gently leaned him against the wall and got up.   
Rapunzel looked around the room, unable to find what she was looking for, she peeked her head into the other rooms to see what she could find. She stumbled upon Varian's room and walked over to his bed, grabbing two pillows and a blanket.   
"Okay.. Here we are." She said quietly, tilting Varian forward and placing a pillow on his back.   
She put one next to him and sat down, wrapping the blanket around both of them. She let out a sigh and buried her face in her hands.   
"What if this is my fault?..." She mumbled to herself, "I was the one who asked him to help with this in the first place."   
She tucked her hair behind her ear, then grabbed a strand looking at it closely.   
"Maybe...?" She looked at Varian, "It's worth a shot.."  
She gently wrapped a strand of her hair around Varian's arm and took a breath in.   
"Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine..." She began to sing and shut her eyes, praying it worked.   
She peeked through one to see if her hair was glowing, but alas, no luck. Her eyes began to water slightly with disappointment and frustration.   
Unwrapping the strand from his arm she pulled him in closer so that he would be leaning on her shoulder to be more comfortable. She rested her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.   
"I'm so sorry Varian..." She whispered to herself.   
She looked back down at the young boy and shut her eyes, humming the healing enchantment for even the smallest bit of hope that they would wake up to Varian seeing again.


	4. Fears

Varian felt heavy, he felt something on his back along with something covering him. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes still didn't see anything but bright blurs of light coming through the small windows within the lab. He put his hands behind him and felt something soft, a pillow. He put his hands in front of him and grabbed onto the soft fabric that was over his body.   
'My blanket...' He thought to himself, 'Rapunzel must've done this...'   
He threw the blanket off of him and heard a high pitched yelp.   
His head darted in the way of the sound and tried to identify the voice, "R-Rapunzel?" He asked.  
The blonde tossed the blanket off herself and smiled, "Good morning Varian!"   
Varian blinked multiple times and tried to squint to see if that would help his vision, but no luck.   
He let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, good morning as well Rapunzel."   
She frowned, "I'm guessing you still can't see..."   
Varian gulped and put his head down, "Unfortunately."   
"I'm so sorry Varian." She got up and grabbed the young boy's hand, pulling him up. "I think we should find your father and tell him. He might know what to do."   
Varian's eyes widened, "No, no we can't tell him. We just can't. He's been through enough. He doesn't need this weighing on him as well."   
"Varian, how are you expecting to keep you being blind from your father?" She shook her head, "Please Varian. We need to tell him. I will be there with you as well."   
"Rapunzel, if my dad finds out he is going to be so disappointed in me. He is going to think I am a fool for forgetting my goggles. Please. We can't tell him." Varian pleaded.   
"Can't tell me what?" Quirin asked, his face filled with concern.   
Varian gasped, "D-Dad!" He exclaimed, recognizing the voice and the direction it was coming from.   
Rapunzel bit at her nail, she knew this was going to be a very long talk, and she was concerned about how both of them were going to handle this. 

Rapunzel explained the situation to Quirin and was thankful that Varian could not see the man's face. He had a pained expression, and she could tell he was holding back tears.   
Varian began to cry, "I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry dad. I know I messed up, I know you must think I'm such a fool, I know-"   
Quirin grabbed Varian and hugged him tightly, "Varian, please. Stop saying ridiculous things."   
Rapunzel let out a heavy breath, knowing that this was going to be difficult for them to deal with. She placed a hand on Varian's shoulder after Quirin let go and Varian flinched at the unexpected touch.   
"Varian, after you're done talking with your father. I'd like you to come with me to the capital. I don't think it's going to be safe nor easy for you to stay in old Corona if you can't see. In the palace there are plenty of guards and helpers. They'll make sure to take care of you when I or Quirin cannot." She expressed.   
Varian's eyes widened, "But... My lab... How am I going to be able to cure my eyesight if I don't have my lab?"   
"Varian, I know you want to get your eyesight back, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you get it back. But there is no way you will be able to create a remedy if you can't even see what you are mixing."   
Quirin nodded, "I'm sorry son, but I agree with the Princess on this one. It would be best if you stayed in the capital."   
Varian shook his head, "But- What about you? What about Ruddiger? What about my things?" He asked, hugging himself, "What if I'm there for weeks or months..."   
Rapunzel squeezed onto his shoulder tighter, "Varian, we can worry about all this later. Ruddiger is allowed to come to the castle, and your father is always welcome to visit anytime he wishes to. As for your lab, we will get everything worked out. Please, you need to understand that it's dangerous if you stay here without any extra help."   
Quirin knelt in front of his son and held his hands, "Varian, I will visit every chance I get. I will keep an eye on everything here as well. It will be alright. I promise."   
Varian teared up again, he didn't know where to look, he felt a wave of emotion come over him as he began to cry once again.   
Quirin and Rapunzel looked at one another in sadness, they both knew this was much harder on him than it was on them.   
"Come on Varian, let's get going, okay?" Rapunzel smiled softly, forgetting he wouldn't be able to see it.   
She guided Varian out the door with Quirin and Ruddiger behind them. 

Max looked at Rapunzel leading the blind boy towards him while Quirin requested a cart for their travel.   
Rapunzel told Varian to wait for a moment, then walked up to Max.  
"Hey, big fella." She smiled, patting his nose, "We have to get Varian to the capitol okay? He'll be staying with us a bit, and Ruddiger will be too. You guys can keep one another company."   
Max let out a huff which was his way of understanding. Quirin hooked Max up to the cart and helped Rapunzel get Varian up onto it.   
"Thank you for your help Quirin, and I am so sorry." She sighed, still feeling guilt pressing on her shoulders.  
He shook his head, "Princess, you have done nothing wrong. Nor did Varian. I used to be so harsh on him... I just wanted him to be safe... I understand now that it wasn't right, and that I should've been more understanding. If I had maybe he wouldn't have been in such a panic to tell me about his situation..."   
Rapunzel smiled softly, "Quirin, I can tell you care for Varian a lot, and I'm very sure he knows it too. You are always welcome to come visit. I will do everything in my power to make sure he regains his eyesight. I promise."   
Quirin nodded, he patted Max on the nose and thanked him. Then they were on their way, Quirin waving goodbye as the cart began to move forward.


	5. Ride Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this in so long, unfortunately the year has been quite stressful and busy for me, but I plan on updating this story more as the days go along. Thank you so much for understanding. <3

"Sooooo, how is lovely little Varian feeling so far?" Rapunzel asked, trying to lighten up the mood.  
Varian sat in the cart itself and huddled tighter into his blanket, trying to ignore all means of conversation.   
"Varian... I know you're upset but, maybe chatting a bit might help?" She sighed.   
"What is there to talk about?" He mumbled.   
"Maybe about how you're feeling? I know I'm not the best person to talk with about your problems, but I'm still here to listen. It's better than nothing."   
Varian brushed his hand over his hair and sighed, "I'm afraid Rapunzel."   
"Of?"   
"I don't know, maybe about never being able to see my father's face again? Being unable to see all the fun inventions that are being created every day? Being unable to watch fireworks? Being unable to ever see the lanterns again? There's a lot." He huffed, his face going slightly red from frustration.   
Rapunzel looked ahead and took a second to process, she remembered how it felt seeing the glowing lanterns for the first time. How it was so magical for her.   
"Varian. I know you're afraid. But fear never helped anyone from accomplishing their goals. Do you remember when you saved Corona from the red rocks? You faced your fears, even though those fears were things that happened before."   
Varian's eyes widened slightly, he remembered how it felt when the red rocks were about to consume him with the intense fear he felt during that moment.   
"Rapunzel... I know what you're trying to do. But please, can we just... Stay quiet for a bit?" He requested, leaning onto the cart still wrapped in his blanket.   
The blonde frowned and looked back at Varian, "I understand, you must be tired."   
"A bit."   
"We'll be in the capital soon, just take some time to admire the scenery!" She smiled.   
Varian went quiet, waiting for her realization. Rapunzel's heart sank.  
"Varian I am so sorry I-"   
He burst out into chuckles of laughter and smiles, "That was actually fairly funny."   
Rapunzel blinked, she let out a gasp of relief. Although it was an accident she was relieved she made him laugh.   
Varian felt a bit better, he felt his eyes go heavy and slowly fell asleep. 

The carriage jumped quickly, Varian's head bonking into the side of the cart. He jolted up with a groan while his hands gripped his head tightly.   
"Rapunzel what was that?" He muttered, still groggy from being awakened.   
Rapunzel halted the carriage to a stop in front of the large palace in front of them, "Sorry! That was on me! We arrived and I accidentally stopped it too roughly."   
Varian blinked his eyes, "How long was I out?"   
"Not very long, don't worry." She smiled.   
A man was rushing down the stairs of the entrance and opened his arms once he came to a halt.   
"SUNSHINE!" He beamed, with a large smile upon his face.   
"EUGENE!" Rapunzel giggled as Eugene scooped her up and spun her around, "I was only gone for a bit!"   
"A day and a few hours is not considered 'a bit', Rapunzel." He grinned.   
Eugene's eyes peeked at the cart, "Varian?..."   
Varian looked towards the voice, "Hey, Eugene." He smiled gently.   
"Hey, buddy, what's up? Did you come for a visit?" He asked walking closer to the cart, "What're you waiting for? Are you too short to get out of the cart?" He teased with a grin.   
Rapunzel bit her lip, waiting for Varian's reply.   
He sighed, "Um... More like I can't see where I'm getting out, haha..."  
Eugene's eyes widened, "What? What are you talking about? Rapunzel what happened?"   
"We don't really know, an experiment went wrong and he suddenly lost his eyesight." She sighed.  
"All I can see are blurs of bright light. I just. I don't really know what to do..." He mumbled, biting his thumbnail, "I don't know how to fix it either..."  
Eugene picked up Varian and helped him out of the cart, then placed him down on the ground while still holding onto his hand, "Hey, we'll figure this out. Okay?" He smiled, squeezing Varian's hand tighter.   
Varian felt a bit more relaxed, his shoulders loosened and his jaw unhinged.   
Rapunzel walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands, "Varian, I will fully promise you that we will find a way to help you gain your eyesight back. Do you trust me?"   
He blinked, then shook his head in a 'yes' motion, "Of course I do, Rapunzel. Thank you."  
Her face lightened up with a bright smile, "For now, Eugene, I thought Varian could stay in the palace to ensure his safety and care."  
"I think that's a brilliant idea. And he'll fit right in! I know I did when I started living in the palace. Ah, good times." Eugene swooned.  
Rapunzel grinned, "Everyone knew too when he started living in the palace." She whispered into Varian's ear.   
Varian let out a chuckle and smiled, "I'm so grateful for your help. Thank you. I'll do my best to not be a bother. I'll stay out of your way and-"  
"Varian, we invited you, you will not be a bother. I promise. Okay?" Rapunzel ruffled his hair, "Now let's go find you a room, the comfiest bed for our guest!"


End file.
